Shrimp Fried Rice
by La Petite Rose
Summary: Today Jin plans to take Julia out for a very special Chinese lunch. One-shot


**A/N: Hey guys long time no see. I haven't wrote in a long time so bare with me. Oh this is my first Julia and Jin one-shot.**

**Disclaimer- NAMCO OWNS-I don't. **

Jin and Julia are two seniors in college whom are very much in love. The two have been dating for awhile and have even thought about getting married. Their family have no strong feelings of opposition to it. The only thing stopping them is time. The two have not decided when they wish to wed, the two are not even engaged.

This fact bothers Julia, though she hasn't told Jin yet. What Julia doesn't know is that Jin can perceive these feelings. Today Jin plans to take Julia out for a _very special _Chinese lunch. Now what could be so special about a Chinese cuisine? Today was the day Jin was going to ask Julia to spend the rest of her life with him. Winter break has just started and this is the first time in weeks they've been out on a date.

"Thank the spirits, that we have winter break!" Julia exclaimed as she stretched for the first time all day.

"Yeah…" Jin replied quietly.

Julia didn't find anything awkward about her boyfriend's behavior. Julia didn't even pay attention to Jin's look of constant thought etched on his face.

"So are you going to go visit your family back home, Jin?"

"I don't know…"

Julia knew how hesitant Jin could be but this didn't stop her from trying to pull answers out of him. "Well I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

"Yeah… What are you going to do this break Julia?" Jin asked as he opened the door to passenger side of his car for Julia.

"I really want to fly back home to Arizona but plane tickets are really expensive this year. I don't know. I've already sent my mother her gift in the mail."

The two continue to talk about plans and year ahead. Jin's major in psychology is very demanding but he knew it was a broad field. He wanted to become a psychoanalysist. Julia majors in Biology but she is hovering between the decision becoming a geneticist or Geologist. Whatever she does she wants it to contribute to saving the planet. Either environmentally or biologically.

"Wow! Jin look it's snowing!" And it was that it was snowing and Julia nor Jin could believe their eyes. It was snowing in California of all places.

Jin smiled slightly. _'Perfect.' _

The two found themselves in front of the local college hangout. _Marshall's. _

Jin and Julia took a nice seat near a window once inside. The two continue to enjoy the beauty of the powdery snow, until Hwoarang, their waiter appeared.

"Hi. How may I help you guys today?"

Julia looked at her longtime pal with a smile. "Give us the usual Hwoarang."

"Okay! One order of shrimp fried rice coming up!"

There was nothing unusual about this scene, so Julia still didn't expect anything wrong with his scene. Jin's plan was going perfectly fine that was until Xiaoyu waltzed in.

"Hi Jin! Hi Julia!" Xiao piped high pitchedly, she took her seat at the table Jin and Julia sat.

Julia smiled and the trio made small talk. Jin really didn't talk much but did he ever? His main focus was the engagement. He hoped Hwoarang did not forget, so every two minutes Jin texted Hwoarang frantically underneath the table. Jin also hoped Xiaoyu didn't naively blurt the engagement. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were the only two that knew of Jin's plan. Jin was very anal about this -he wanted, no needed this engagement perfect.

Xiaoyu later got up and left. Hwoarang soon came back with their food,he winked at Jin.

Julia opened the carton and poured the fresh contents onto her plate,then passed the carton to Jin. Clouds of steam floated from her plate, she took a small whiff of her food. Jin looked her contently and ignored the food on his plate. "You don't know how much I love you' He thought.

"What?" Julia asked, Jin whispered "nothing" ,causing Julia to continue eating. The Native American woman bit into something that did not taste like rice or shrimp.

She pulled the nuisance out of her mouth, to find a turquoise ring.

"Jin?"

Her boyfriend soon grasped her hands and popped the question.

Julia answered with a soft kiss, the entire restaurant applauded. Hwoarang announced a toast and congratulated the couple. Jin and Julia looked forward to spend time their first Christmas together.

THE END

**_A/N: I'm a dork,I'll admit it. I wanted something to do with the Holidays. It's so gloomy where I live. Merry Christmas guys!_**


End file.
